Scratching The Itch
by JENTWCSINYFAN2
Summary: kind of a tag to Viral NCIS season 13 episode 6. seemed to me that Tony needed a female to help him feel better and maybe put lotion on his poison oak instead of McGee doing it. My mind came up with someone and so here is a one shot with that in mind. Penelope Garcia his relationship..


Scratching the Itch: Crossover one shot with Criminal Minds since Penelope Garcia is a character there but also dates Tony Dinozzo from NCIS.

This is a little tag by me to Viral 13.6 of NCIS

It stuck in my head that Tony might need a female someone to help him with his poison oak itchiness so this is what my head gave me. An appearance by Penelope Garcia from Criminal Minds happens since I have written their relationship before. One shot.

Tony walked into his apartment and sighed softly. This was miserable and definite payback for picking on McGee when he had been hit with poison ivy twice. He said "Lucky penny are you home?"

She came out of the kitchen and said "Yes angelfish I am."

"I think I might need your hands on me sunshine." He held the bottle of calamine lotion and the rubber gloves that McGee had given him out to her.

"Oh my poor baby. That poison oak bit back in a nasty way. I know something that might help first. Why don't I run you a nice bath with some oatmeal and coconut oil in it? That will calm the itching down for you. And then I will put the lotion on you after."

He smiled. "Thank you honey. This is pretty irritating."

"You need loose clothes so that it there is less rubbing on your poor skin too I'll meet you in the bathroom."

He nodded. "Ok I have some sweats that should feel ok."

She went down the hall with a container of oatmeal and a small plastic squeeze bottle and then the water could be heard running.

Tony walked into the bathroom and took his clothes off leaving them in a pile.

He sighed as he stepped into the tub and sat down slowly. "This makes me feel like I am at the beach. Like the coconut smell." His eyes closed as he leaned against the tub for a while.

"I'll let you have a nice soak for a little while and get our bed ready. You look like you had a long day."

He nodded. "It was and then Bishop had a scare with Jake but it turned out he was ok. It almost shattered her honey. I don't know what I would do if."

"Hey I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere angelfish. After you finish in there we will have cuddle time after I put the lotion on you."

"Thank you sweetness. Ducky said I could take Zyrtec to help me sleep. I will be miserable until this thing runs its course though. Gibbs wants me on desk until it clears up."

She nodded. "You won't feel like moving too much honey. I think you should dress as casually as possible at work until you feel better. Anything loose is good if you have that in dress clothing."

He yawned "I do."

Then Penelope closed the bathroom door a little and turned off the water so he could decompress a little.

Half an hour later or so: Tony had gotten out of the tub and he took two Zyrtec with some water that Ducky had given him for the itching. And had gotten dressed in some sweats from Ohio State with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle bathrobe Penelope had given him a while back for a gift when his old one had worn out.

Penelope said "Ok sweetheart let me see if this calamine helps you feel better, how you feel since the bath?"

"A little less itchy, maybe your magic soak helped things."

She put on the rubber gloves. "All right let me see the damage. " She looked at his neck and top of his chest. Then she gently began to put Calamine on him. "This should help so you can sleep. Your clothes from today are in the washing machine. I think they can be saved since I know you loved that white shirt."

He sighed. "If they can they can. I can get another one like it anytime." "That lotion feels cold."

"I know but that's how it works. I can take a day off if you decide to stay home tomorrow." She finished with the lotion and put the lid back on the squeeze bottle.

He exhaled. "Let me see how I sleep first, the Zyrtec is making me a little sleepy."

She moved the blankets around him on the bed. "Well then go ahead and rest while you can honey. I'll be right here with you." She kissed his forehead gently.

He said "I love you Pen. Hope I say it enough."

She smiled. "I love you more Tony. You do just fine."

His eyes closed and his breathing relaxed as he gave into exhaustion and the medicine he had taken for the itching.


End file.
